The Broken Oath
by The Truly Impossible Girl
Summary: First story in a series of many
1. Prologue

**It's a re-vamp everyone! After consulting with my friend, who is also a writer, I have decided to re-write this story and make it more similar to the show. Enjoy!**

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of London. No one was on the streets, no one was walking down the sidewalks; the city was completely silent.

Things weren't doing much better at the well-known flat on Baker Street either. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Lestrad, and Mrs. Hudson were all in morning. Since the death of E that afternoon the flat had been nothing but sorrow and tears.

Sherlock was sitting in his usual chair trying not to let anyone see him cry by leaning forward, covering his face with his bushy hair. "I can't believe she just came into our lives…and now she's just gone."

Mycroft, trying even harder not to cry, walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder; attempting to comfort his brother. "It's a shame we didn't know sooner, we could have helped her."

Lestrad, sitting on the sofa thinking about what has just occurred, leans forward and looks directly at the two Holmes brothers. "I can promise you two that we'll catch the bloke that did this."

"No!" Sherlock snapped his head up; looking directly at Lestrad. "I want to find him and make sure he never forgets what he's done." His voice was stern and his face was expressionless.

John, who was comforting Mrs. Hudson who was silently sobbing by the door, looked up at his partner. "And how are we going to do that?"

Sherlock looked towards his friend and his face softened a bit. "We'll find a way."

**So I'm working on fixing the other two today, but I have an hour and a half to do so. Fun, fun, fun**


	2. The First Encounter

**Probably last chapter for today. Nothing like the one in the original story; this time it takes place at Cambridge. **

**Yep, that's all you're getting. Read more to get more **

Years before a young girl was walking through the campus at Cambridge. She looked weary as her emerald green eyes went back and forth from one building to another. Her very short, blond hair was hidden under a knitted black hat; her black dress pants and sparkling red sweater were also hidden by a long, black trench coat.

Her first semester as a pre-law student was almost over and finals week was about to begin; in other words, her worn backpack felt like it could have fallen off her back at any minute.

As she walked out of the wintery weather and into the warmth of the library the unthinkable had happened. Her backpack gave way and the bottom broke out from under it. Books and notebooks were scattered all over the floor.

Elizabeth hurriedly got on her knees and scrambled, picking up as many books as she could, as fast as she could. She barely noticed the boy next to her, grabbing the last of the books as she started getting up.

"Excuse me, but I believe these our yours." The boy had no emotion in his voice or expression on his face as they locked eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the two books from him as he walked away. Elizabeth then slowly walked over to the nearest table and put her books down before sitting down herself and opening her Chemistry book.

After a few minutes she looked up from her book and saw the same boy that had helped her earlier walking out of the library. She cold see that he was probably an upper classmen by the way he held himself. And she recalled him packing up her things for Chemistry, so he could either be a chemist or that could've been a coincidence. She shook away the two thoughts; beside she'll probably never see him again.

**I know it's short but I really did not know how to make it longer without having Sherlock go more out of character.**

**R&R**


	3. The Incident on St Cross

**So this chapter is starting to get into the real story, because the last one was kind of just telling you that they've met before. In other words, I can make this chapter longer ;D **

Years later, Elizabeth now walked down a different path; the road to Oxford Law wasn't easy but she made it happen.

But she wasn't walking to classes just then. Classes were done for the day, the sun was setting, and it was time to walk back to her flat on St Cross Road. The khakis and button down shirt she was wearing made her look professional as she walked down the row of shops that led to her flat and people walking past would smile and wave like they do every day. As she finally reached her flat she began unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her white undershirt, in attempt to cool of in the heat.

As she hurried up the stairs, the music her roommate was listening to got louder and louder. She reached the top and saw her roommate on the beanbag chair in the corner reading a business magazine. "Hey Anna."

Anna put down her magazine and looked at her roommate in the entrance to the stairwell. "Hey. Classes over for the day?"

"Thankfully!" Elizabeth walked over to the beige sofa and plopped down in exhaustion. "What do we have food wise?"

Anna, now looking at her magazine once again, shrugged. "No idea. I'm not hungry for food anyway." She pulled her eyes from the business article and locked her sight onto Elizabeth. "I'd say just go out to get something; I'm pretty sure we ran out of everything good yesterday."

Elizabeth let out a happy sigh. "That sounds good to me." She looked over at her friend. "Wanta come?"

"No, thanks. You go on."

"Alright." Elizabeth started walking down the stairs, but stopped about half way. "I'll bring you back something for later!" She then hurried down the steps and out the door before Anna could protest.

The sun was set and it was much cooler outside than before as Elizabeth walked onto St Cross. She peered down the now empty street to see that her favorite pub was just opening up for the night. And with that she started walking down towards the brightly lite pub with a sign out front for half price fish and chips.

This was the norm every Friday evening. Except this time it was different. This time she bumped into a stranger, going the opposite way, dressed in black.

Elizabeth emerged from the pub an hour later with a small box filled with chips for Anna. She turned to head back home, but stopped at the unusual sight outside her flat. There were about five police cars out front and an ambulance. The sight was startling enough to make Elizabeth sprint down to her flat to see what was happening. She hoped Anna was all right.

As she walked up to her flat the only man she saw out in front was a middle-aged man in his mid to late 40s. He had spiked gray hair and was wearing a rather baggy jacket over his polo. Elizabeth walked up to him curiously. "Excuse me, but can you be so kind and tell me what is going on here?"

The man put down the clip-bored he was looking at and looked at the concerned expression on Elizabeth's face. "I'm sorry, but do you live here?"

"Why of course I do. I just came from the pub down the street; is anything wrong?"

"My name is Inspector Lestrad." Lestrad pulled a small business card from his pocket and handed it to her. "And I'm sorry to say that your roommates been murdered."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Anna was one of her best friends and the nicest person at St Anthony's; in fact, almost everyone at Oxford knew her. Who would possible have any reason to kill Anna?

Elizabeth, unknowingly, started to sob and Inspector Lestrad gave her a hug, trying to comfort her, while one last police car pulled up in front of the flat and two gentlemen stepped out.

**I'm starting to like this version better than the old one **


	4. On The Case

**So I usually plan for chapters, but this time really don't have anything.**

**Oh well, I'll wing it. Enjoy!**

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stepped out of the back of the police car and onto the dark street. The scene looked quite odd for a murder. Police lights weren't flashing, ambulance lights weren't flashing, and the only one on the street was Lestrad holding a sobbing girl.

Sherlock walked up to Lestrad, looking rather angry. "Lestrad, tell me, what's wrong with this crime scene?"

"Sherlock, now's not the time." John intervened, noticing that Lestrad was preoccupied with the girl in his arms.

Elizabeth picked up her head slowly at the sound of the two new voices she was hearing. She calmly stepped away from Lestrad, who allowed her to do so, and turned to look at the two strangers now standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes dry of tears when she noticed the boy that helped so many years ago. "You went to Cambridge didn't you?"

Everyone present at that moment was stunned, except Sherlock of course. Right as Lestrad was opening his mouth to say something insulting, Sherlock, with his now soften features, spoke up. "Ah…Elizabeth Williams." Sherlock took her by the hand.

As Elizabeth shook his hand, she looked a little confused. "How do you know my name?"

Sherlock took his hand back and looked at her. "It was written on your Chemistry notebook." He turned to Lestrad. "Take us to the crime scene."

Lestrad nodded and led Sherlock and John through the door and up the stairs. Little did any of them know that Elizabeth tiptoed behind, not making a sound.

As the four reached the flat at the top of the stairs Lestrad cleared the room of all the policemen. "Take your time in looking for clues and all. We don't think the victim knew her murderer, but that's all we got." With that he went right down the steps again, not even seeing Elizabeth behind Sherlock.

"He's got one thing right…"

John and Sherlock turned around to see Elizabeth standing there, looking at her dead friend on the sofa. Sherlock seemed to know that she was standing there this whole time and, even though John didn't, he didn't really care. "How do you know she didn't know him?"

"Because the magazine's covering her face." Elizabeth walked over to her friend's corps. "If she knew the person, or even expected the person, her magazine would be on her lap. And her body language would suggest fear. By the looks of it she didn't even know what was going on at the time."

Sherlock calmly walked up behind Elizabeth, who was still staring at her dead friend. "Excellent observational skills."

"Thank you." Elizabeth sharply turned to Sherlock, thinking that now was not the time for complements; she put on a smile anyway. "It won't help me much as a lawyer, but it's nice to have."

John walked up behind Sherlock, his eyes on Elizabeth. "Well maybe she could help us." He turned to his friend and partner, as if waiting for an answer.

"I'd like to see her try." Sherlock walked away from the two so he could think. No harm could be done from it, right? He let's John have a go at it every once in a while anyway. He stopped just before hitting the window and turned sharply to look at the girl. "Well?"

Elizabeth had a small jolt of shock run through her. Both Sherlock and John were looking at her as if waiting for something. She looked around the room in a bite of a panic, observing what there was to be observed. "There's nothing to suggest that the bullet left her body. Since she was shot in the chest I'm thinking the killer got close; not close enough to be noticed, but close enough to make the shot."

John looked at Sherlock and then back to Elizabeth. "That was impressive."

"A little slow, but that's natural." Sherlock began to walk to the stairs again, as if he was leaving.

"There's one more thing.."

Sherlock stopped short. "What have you got?"

"The murderer was head to toe in black."

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! I mean, I had ideas once I started working on it so that's why it's pretty good. Next chapter, though, might not be this good :/**

**R&R**


	5. Elizabeth Knows

**Hey all! So I'm sick, which is bad for me and good for you guys because you get chapters. **

Sherlock, John, and Elizabeth run down the stares and out into the street. As they come out of the building, Lestrad marches over to the three. "Sweetheart! What were you doing in that building!? That's an active crime scene and we can't have…"

Sherlock cut him off. "Lestrad, as a real detective, I can assure you she was in good hands!" Lestrad, certainly, was not happy with this, and his rage showed.

John stepped in. "Would you two just get along!" He watched as the two calmed down. "Now I told Mary I'd be home by now to help with the baby. I'd love to go home and be with my daughter so Elizabeth…" He fixed his eyes on the young girl. "Would you mind looking after these two?"

Elizabeth looked a little confused. "Babysitting two detectives? No problem." With a thumbs-up, she watched John walk down the street towards the main road.

"Now that that's settled." Sherlock turned to Elizabeth, who was still watching John walk down the street. "How exactly did you know that our criminal was wearing black?"

Lestrad, a little shocked, turned and looked at Elizabeth suspiciously. "Yeah, how do you know?"

Elizabeth turned to the two detectives standing in front of her. "When I was walking down to the pub someone entirely in black ran past me. Normally, I would think nothing of this; but then I noticed that he had a gun in his coat pocket and his face was covered by a hood."

Lestrad shot Sherlock a quick glance, then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "That does sound very strange, especially for this part of town."

Sherlock started walking towards Elizabeth. "Well she is right about one thing." He stopped right in front of the girl, not much younger than he was, and grinned. "The bullet wound looked like it came from a Walther P99."

Lestrad started scribbling something down on his clipboard. "I'll do a search on that type of gun; see whose bought one recently." And with that, Lestrad got into one of the four police cars parked on the street and drove away.

Sherlock looked at Elizabeth after Lestrad's car disappeared around the corner. "You should go stay somewhere else for a while. Until the investigation is over at least."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll stay with my parents." She looked at him. "I want to help with the investigation though."

"Out of the question." With that, Sherlock walked in the direction of the flat; going to take a second look at the scene.

"That wasn't a question." She saw Sherlock glance at her over his shoulder, looking slightly frustrated. "I'll be at Baker Street tomorrow." She turned to walk away. "See you there."

**Short I know, but I really only had one thing (well two things) I needed to get done in this chapter.**

**R&R**


	6. The Race Begins

**Sorry it's been like forever; school. But now I'm on spring break and I have time to write.**

** This might take a while though…**

It was a bright and sunny day in London, which explains why Sherlock was up in his flat with the shads drawn. As usual when working on a case like this, he was working with some chemicals in the kitchen; attempting to find more clues no doubt. Suddenly he hears a knock at the door. "Tell her to go away."

Mrs. Hudson walked in and over to him. "Sherlock, the poor girl's best friend was murdered."

"I don't care tell her to get out."

"Sherlock Holmes! This girl has no where else to go!" Mrs. Hudson stomped over to the door and glared at him over her shoulder. "She is willing to help!" She turned her attention to the doorway. "Alright dearie, you can come in now."

Elizabeth walked in and over to Sherlock; and Mrs. Hudson walked out of the flat.

Sherlock lifted his head up and put his sight on Elizabeth. "I thought you were staying with your parents."

Elizabeth took off her trench coat, reveling a black buttoned-down shirt and jeans, and put it on the back of a chair. "Technically they're my foster parents. They told me that when I turned 18 they're not my parents anymore, but they're the only people I have left now."

John, who was listening from the door, decided to speak up. "Didn't they ever tell you who your parents are?" He walked over to the two as he was talking.

Elizabeth looked over at John, now standing next to her. "Not really. They told me that they were students at Cambridge; my mom was a freshmen and my dad was a graduate student. Mom was a victim of rape and died during childbirth. No one knows about my dad." She looked down, saddened. "I really don't think he knows about me either."

"Well that's terrible." John put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Your welcome to stay with my wife and I for as long as you need."

Elizabeth's head perked and she turned her attention to John. "Thank you very much. I'd only be there until the investigations over and I can afford a new flat." She turned her attention back to Sherlock, who was once again busy at work. She then lay her sight on the beaker that was boiling next to him; especially the test tube inside. "Anne never had sepsis."

"What makes you say that?" His face still buried in his work.

"Your blood culture's boiling." She pointed at the beaker as Sherlock looked up.

John looked as well, dumbfounded. "How did you know that was a positive blood culture?"

"I was a biochemistry minor at Cambridge; and I'm studying criminology law at Oxford."

"Impre…"

Sherlock cut him off. "Would you two mind? I need to think." He walked over to the window and opened the curtain, letting the light in. He looked out at the city. "There are over 80 hospitals in London." He turned over to John. "Can you go see which have given positive blood cultures in the past week."

John sighed, put on his coat, and walked out the door.

Sherlock turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you're coming with me. We need to collect more blood from your flat and conduct a DNA test."

The two walked out the door; not knowing what was happening just across town.

Meanwhile, in The Princess Grace Hospital, a young man with straight red hair and black eyes was lurking in record rooms looking for information. He stopped when he got to the cabinet he was looking for, the one with Elizabeth birth year on it. He went down to the bottom drawer and opened it, spotting the file titled 'Williams' right away.

He snatched the file and opened it right away. As he read, his smile grew wider and wider. "Interesting…"

**So two things:**

** 1: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

** 2: Please review. If I got something wrong, if the chapter is going down hill, even if you just liked it. R&R**


	7. Going Nowhere

**Ok guys a couple or so more chapters and I'm done! **

**I am LOVING the visits and the views, but please please please leave a comment.**

A few weeks have gone by with little improvement on the case. September has turned into October, and the colder it grew outside the more Elizabeth wondered if Sherlock Holmes was really all they said he'd be. She had to admit the Watson's were doing all they could to make her comfortable at their home until she found a new flat, but were they keeping her away from the case for a reason?

Elizabeth pondered this as she walked out of her course on prisons. It was getting dark on that early November evening so she stopped to button up her trench coat, put a hat over her now shoulder length hair, and wrap a colorful scarf Mary had knitted for her around her neck. Before she began walking again she decided to take a quick peek down St Cross; at her old flat. The building was still vacant, even though time had passed.

_"Just a peek." _Elizabeth kept the words in her mind as she walked towards the dark street and the house that her friend was murdered in just months ago.

The closer to the flat she got the more she began to wonder why she never here anymore? And why she was rarely at Sherlock's? Maybe he was trying to protect her? No, no; that is not the Sherlock Holmes John and Mary keep telling her about.

_"It must be for the glory!" _It had to be that! She was determined now; there wasn't anything keeping her from that flat.

_*Ring*_

_ "Damit!" _She picked her phone out of her coat pocket. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, you're not thinking of going back to your flat are you?" It was Sherlock, and he didn't sound to happy to be calling her.

"Of course not. My prisons class just let out so I'm just off to John and Mary's for supper."

His tone did not budge. "Good." He hung up.

Elizabeth shoved the phone back in her pocket. "How in bloody hell does he do that!?" She looked at the door leading up to the flat, just feet from here, and sighed. "Better luck next time I guess." But before she could leave that dark, abandoned street; she heard a door open. She turned to see the door to her flat now ajar.

She knew she should just walk away, she knew that she should just call Lestrad to search the house; but curiosity got the better of her. She walked up to the door and pushed it open.

It was completely dark inside as she walked in and up the stairs of the now empty flat. The pitch-black room she was in had an ominous feeling to it as she slowly reached down for her pocket to grab her phone. She never got it…

Someone took her hand and squeezed at, hard.

"Elizabeth Williams I presume."

The voice was deep and muslin. It was too rough to be Sherlock's and even too deep to be Lestrad's.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth yelled at the man behind her.

He pulled her closer so she wouldn't get away. "Lets just say, I'm an old friend." He snickered in her ear; his breathe hot ageist her skin.

" You're no friend of mine!" She stomped on his foot in hopes of getting free; but as her heel met his toes, a sharp pain ran up Elizabeth's leg. She cried out in pain.

"Steel toed boots." He snickered once more, pulling her even closer to him. "Don't struggle. Lets make this easy. Your friend made it easy."

And with those words Elizabeth stopped struggling and tried to face he assailant. "So you killed her and now you want me?"

"Not exactly." He pulled Elizabeth closer to the stairs. "I need you alive, for now."

**If you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda good at writing suspense ;)**

**Next chapter should be up by next week and I just updated my story list and their 'assigned' writing times on my profile. Now I'm not as evil as BBC, but I'm pretty mean.**


End file.
